Hairpin and White Hair
by LalakoHajime
Summary: Soft-spoken Sugawara Koushi keeps quiet about many things. As things he loved and could do are one by one stripped away from him, volleyball is something that stands by his side. But what will happen if that disappears from his as well? What if he can't be with Daichi? As the members of the team struggle to find their positions in their life, Sugawara tries to find his way as well.
1. Introduction

Hello everyone! I'm LalakoHajime, and some of you may know me as blogger on a Google Plus page called Anime Section. This is my first fanfic that I am writing, and I am very excited to write about one of my Haikyuu fantasies! **laughs scarily in the corner** I am a writer, and I have recently published my first anthology, _Clock Breaker,_ if you would like to check it out (Link: )

This fanfic was inspired by a post I saw from haikyuuchan on Instagram, and her "Wicked Theory" series. The whole fanfic will follow a slightly different timeline and have a whole other story than the actual Haikyuu series. Please don't hate or flame on the writing, and I hope you will stick with me throughout the whole fanfic! (I have a feeling it will be long) Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: None of these characters nor the story line belongs to me.


	2. Chapter 1: Summer Breeze

_"We still haven't been able to figure out the reason for Sugawara san's illness. It isn't often that we have a case where the legs start to dysfunction with severe headaches, with no signs of physical or mental symptoms. All we know is that, when Sugawara san gets these "nerve attacks", his brain tissue and nerves swell, which puts a lot of internal stress on the spinal cord and could shut down his body." The doctor sighed as he twirled around on his chair, rubbing his forehead. "All we can do for him, is prescribe some pain killers, and if he is uncomfortable with his new gray hair that he developed, he is allowed to dye with non toxic hair dye. If it does get worse than this, I suggest permanent hospitalization until he gets better."_

 _Koushi stared at his arms, bruised with green and purple marks. Two weeks of his life, half dead in the ICU, unable to see anyone but his parents, but no results. No results._

 _"Koushi, are you ok?" A voice echoed in his head as he continued to stare at the ground. The hospital walls seemed to be closing in, almost as though it was a suffocating jail that prevented anyone from leaving. Absolutely trapped and unbearable. "Koushi! Pay attention to the doctor's directions!" He jerked his head up to find his mother staring at him._

 _In his mother's eyes, he saw his brown hair that now flashed grey, and something terribly wrong with his body._

"Daichi," Koushi sighed as grinned on the teetering back of the bicycle. "Isn't this slightly dangerous?" The chilly morning breeze blew through the air, as the two teenage boys sped down the neighborhood path. For 2 years, they had taken the same path to their high school, and as they sped on their way to the 3rd, the cicadas buzzing in the background.

"Well, someone woke up late today..." Daichi grumbled as he continued to pedal. "And anyways, I have this really bad feeling that Kageyama and Hinata are fighting again, and I keep on seeing them sneak in to the volleyball courts..."

Sugawara tilted his head back silently as he felt the breeze brushing through his hair. It wasn't often that he felt at peace, but each time the silent wind tickled his face, he couldn't help but laugh at the sensation.

"What's so funny?" Daichi swerved right pedaling up hill to Karasuno.

"Hm..." Suga mumbled as he held a pin with his mouth, pinning the side of his bangs. D

"Hime sama, we have arrived at your palace." laughed Daichi as he turned the bicycle to park.

"Geez, such cheesy lines Daichi. Say that to your girlfriend."

"How many times did I need to tell you! She isn't my girlfriend."

"Hai, hai captain."

"No seriously Suga, she doesn't have any relationshi-"

"DAICHI SANNNNNNNN!" A growl echoed through the hallway, as a speeding bullet seemed to whiz pass the two boys. "PRACTICE IS RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL TODAY RIGHHHHHHTTTT?."

"Ah, Tanaka kun! Don't run in the hallway!" Suga smiled as they both high fived.

"Ah, Suga san! You know, I think I practiced a lot with my sis-"

The bell rung throughout the classes.

"Gomen Suga san and Captain! I will be right there after school in front of the volleyball court!" Ryu shouted as he bounded across the crowded hallway, gathering stares from the students. "NISHINOYA! I'm so excited for next week! SUMMER PRACTICE EVERYDAY!""

"He never changes, doesn't he?" Daichi smiled as Suga walked across the hall.

"Nope! Some things never change." He smiled as shouldered his bag. The teenage boy stared out the window. The summer leaves glistened brightly in the sun.

 _Ah, how pretty._

Hello! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. I love hearing reviews, but this chapter was awfully short

:. Gomen! My second chapter is super long, so I hope you look forward to it!

-LalakoHajime


	3. Writer Alert :D

Hello mina-san! I would first like to start out with a huge, huge apology to my absence. I never knew that my first chapter of _Hairpin and White Hair_ would gain any views or any attention at all. Thank you so much for even finding my lame ass writing! :D I was going through a lot of inner conflicts and real life dilemmas when I suddenly stopped writing, but now I feel super-duper hyped to finishing this story. So good news for y'all reading this fic! I will be uploading the second chapter, the third, fourth, and however long this story ends up being. BUT, it will be on Archive of our Own. A lot of the writers that I look up to are there, and there is a lot more attention for Haikyuu! on AO3. (Shoutout to the review that finally convinced me :}) So, although I will be updating on this website and on Wattpad, you will probably receive the quickest notifications on Archive of our Own. With this, thank you all so much for even looking at this trash (lmfao), and blah blah blah, I love you guys all! 3

LalakoHajime


End file.
